1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone color control apparatus for controlling a tone color of a musical tone signal produced at a musical tone signal producer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-120594 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-28477, there is disclosed a tone color control apparatus having a memory for memorizing plural sets of tone color data and an editor for editing the tone color data memorized in the memory, wherein each set of the tone color data is read out from the memory and applied to a musical tone signal producer for controlling each tone color of different musical tone signals produced therefrom under modification of the tone color data by the editor. It is, therefore, obliged for a player to edit the tone color data whenever he needs various musical tone signals each tone color of which is slightly different.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,709 discloses a tone color control apparatus having plural sets of preset memories each comprised of a plurality of fixed resisters and a set of variable memories comprised of a plurality of variable resisters, wherein one of the plural sets of preset memories is selected by a player to produce a set of voltage control signals, and wherein the voltage control signals are modified by a set of modification voltage signals from the set of variable memories and applied to a musical tone signal producer for controlling a tone color of the musical tone signal produced therefrom under control of the modified voltage control signals. In this case, it is also obliged for a player to manipulate the variable resisters for producing various musical tone signals slightly different in their tone colors. Moreover, the tone color control apparatus becomes relatively large in size due to provision of the fixed and variable resistors.